The Lucky One
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: [complete] [Side story to Chapter 9 of Beautiful Soul] [First attempt at a Kagura x Yuki fic] Now that Kyo and Tohru's secret is out, Kagura and Yuki both have no one left to love. Kagura x Yuki.
1. Chapter 1: Love or Loneliness?

The Lucky One

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Side story toChapter 9 ofBeautiful Soul. First attempt at a Kagura x Yuki fic Now that Kyo and Tohru's secret is out, Kagura and Yuki both have no one left to love. They both struggle to cope with Kyo and Tohru's relationship. Can they both find love in each other or will they find love elsewhere? Kagura x Yuki.

* * *

Silver: I do not know where this came from except it's a side story from chapter nine of Beautiful Soul. Yuki ran away, right? Well, who talked him into coming home? Why it was Kagura of course! Ok, I'm being an idiot right now. LOL. But it is a Yuki x Kagura fic. Well, I hope you all will enjoy it. Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki, Kagura, or Fruits Basket or the song. I only own the computer to write this on and the plot to this story. Fruits Basket belongs to its original creator and Funimation and the song, The Lucky One, belongs to Faith Hill.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - flashbacks, dreams or someone's conscience is speaking

* * *

_

Chapter One:

_"Me and Tohru have been going out for a little while now."_ The Neko's words rang through his ears as he ran down the forest path.

Yuki panted and huffed as his heart pounded in his chest, 'So, it _really_ is true. Honda-san is going out with Kyo. But when has the Baka Neko ever beaten me?' He thought as he finally stopped to catch his breath.

Those very words had cut deep into the Prince's heart, making the empty void in his heart deeper then it was before. Yuki shook his head, sadly getting onto his knees.

"No . . ." He whispered to himself, tears starting to form.

The moon hung high in the sky, surrounded by small glittering stars and clouds. While the purple haired teen was trying to sort out his thoughts, footsteps approached, stopping only a few feet away. Her grey eyes widened at the sight of Yuki on the ground.

"Yuki?" Came Kagura's voice as she stared at him, "What's wrong?" She knelt down beside her cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yuki's purple eyes widened and he quickly looked up, wiping the oncoming tears, "Oh, Kagura-chan."

The buta put her hand on his cheek, "Are you ok, Yun-chan?"

"It's nothing. I just got something in my eye, that's all, Kagura-chan . . ." The nezumi replied, rubbing his eye again.

Kagura's eyes softened and she sat beside him, "It's Tohru-chan and Kyo-kun, isn't it?" She asked, "You were in love with Tohru, ne?"

At hearing her words, Yuki looked at her, "How did you . . . ?"

"Know? I could tell by the way you smiled so warmly at her all the time. You never smiled warmly at anyone until Tohru-chan came along. Love changes people, Yun-chan." The dark brown haired girl answered, ruffling his silvery hair, "I loved Kyo-kun, but I think the only reason I was in love with himwas out of pity and because he was like a brother to me . . . Just like I love you . . . "

Yuki looked away, remaining silent. Kagura took his hand.

"Yuki, just because Tohru has Kyo now doesn't mean that she won't need you. She'll still need a good friend to support her and Kyo all the way. I believe they were meant to be. And it's true. We all saw it when Tohru came back with Kyo in her arms that time, when she saw Kyo-kun's true form."

Yuki shook his head, "But I still love her . . . "

Kagura put her arms around the nezumi, drawing him into a hug, "Yun-chan, it hurt me just as much as it did you."

Yuki looked at her and leaned in close, their faces almost touching. Kagura's heart fluttered as the Prince's lips brushed over hers briefly, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Yuki quickly looked away after the kiss.

"Gomen . . . Kagura-chan . . . " He said quietly, getting up.

The nezumi stood and he immediately ran, bolting down the forest path once more, leaving the boar by herself. Kagura's cheeks turned hot as her heart continued to flutter.

"Y-yun-chan kissed me . . . " She said to herself, her lips breaking out into a smile.

'Maybe we could find love in each other . . . ?' She asked herself, 'can we?'

* * *

'Why did I just do that?' He asked himself as he stood against the tree.

_Because you're a lonely, lovesick rat or maybe . . . _His heart replied.

'Maybe I'm in love with Kagura?' Yuki thought, placing a finger on his lips, where he had kissed Kagura, 'but how?'

The nezumi shook his head furiously, 'No! I love Tohru!'

_She's with Kyo now. Kagura is the one you love. You've loved her all along. You only loved Tohru like a little sister . . . _his inner voice said gently, _you loved Kagura all along . . ._

'Do I?' Yuki asked himself, walking back to Shigure's in the darkness.

_So hot outside all i can wear  
Is these cut off overalls  
And these sandals on my feet  
But i emptied my pockets for a bus ticket  
So i could sit there on a broken seat  
I got no place i should go  
I got no worries you know  
Second or seventh street  
It doesn't matter to me

* * *

_

Japanese Words

nezumi - rat

Baka - stupid, moron, idiot

buta - boar, pig

Gomen - sorry

Yun-chan - Kagura's nickname for Yuki

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

-chan - used at the end of a small child or a girl's name that is close with one

Neko - cat

* * *

Silver: I'm pretty sure this story'll have more chapters. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on the way out! Ja'ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat and the Rat

The Lucky One

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Side story toChapter 9 of Beautiful Soul. First attempt at a Kagura x Yuki fic. Now that Kyo and Tohru's secret is out, Kagura and Yuki both have no one left to love. They both struggle to cope with Kyo and Tohru's relationship. Can they both find love in each other or will they find love elsewhere? Kagura x Yuki.

* * *

Silver: Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, I'm glad you love this story, I hope others will read it as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki, Kagura, or Fruits Basket or the song. I only own the computer to write this on and the plot to this story. Fruits Basket belongs to its original creator and Funimation and the song, The Lucky One, belongs to Faith Hill.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - flashbacks, dreams or someone's conscience is speaking_

_

* * *

_

A/N - This is actually the missing chapter in Beautiful Soul, minus the Kazuma x Kyo conversation. And there will be some Kyo x Tohru moments, but I'm more concentrating on Kagura and Yuki's relationship blooming. n.n;

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

Yuki scrunged up his nose in disgust as he walked entered the dark house. The moonlight was the only thing he could see by as he slipped into some slippers. The smell of ashes and tobacco got stronger as he entered the kitchen.

"You know, you hurt Tohru-kun's feelings earlier." Came a voice from in the darkness.

The silvery haired teen stopped short in his tracks and his dark purple eyes turned to stare at the shadowed figure of his older cousin, Shigure, "And don't you know that smoking is bad for you? It could cause you lung cancer. Or worse, _death_." The nezumi replied, waving away the silvery vapor that rose from Shigure's cigarette.

Shigure chuckled sadly before blowing out more silvery vapor into the air, "But seriously, Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun was so hurt at your sudden coldness towards her."

Yuki looked away, blinking back tears that were threatning to show, "I just didn't know what to make of it . . . I didn't mean to hurt her . . . And I didn't even get a chance to tell her that I loved her . . . "

"Well, that was no way to treat her. Just because she's with Kyo, doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I think she loved you as a brother . . . " The dark haired Inu replied, putting a cup of sake to his lips, "But I think I know why you ran away."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Shigure in the darkness, "If it's about losing to that baka neko, you're wrong!"

Shigure sweatdropped, "I was thinking that, but-" Before he could finish, Yuki had stormed out of the room, leaving him alone with the quiet darkness, "Ok, be in denial . . . " He sighed, smoking some more.

* * *

Tohru hummed happily as she went about the kitchen, preparing breakfast, which were leeks, riceballs, and some other stuff Shigure had asked to be made. Strong arms went around her waist, forcing her to gasp slightly in surprise as teeth nipped gently at her ear. 

"Kyo . . . " She whispered.

"There aren't any leeks in there, is there?" Kyo nipped her ear again, drawing as close as he dared as he scrunged his nose up in disgust at the smell of the soft onions.

Tohru giggled and turned to place a kiss on his nose, "Gomen, Neko-chan, it was Shigure's turn to choose what we'd be having for lunch and he chose leeks, pickled radish and curry, miso soup, and rice balls."

Kyo stuck his tongue out, scrunging up his face, "I hate that damn inu sometimes," He said, "but you know what I want for lunch?" He whispered, leaning his face closer to hers.

A small giggle escaped her lips again as she put her arms around her neko's neck, "What?"

"You . . . Baka onigiri . . . " Kyo whispered, playfully nipping at her lips.

Tohru kissed him, stroking his orange hair, "Kyo, I have to . . . cook breakfast. I promise though, I'll fix you a different dish."

"Don't." Kyo replied, pulling away, a smile on his face slightly tanned face, "I'll put up with eating those nasty foods for today."

Tohru nodded with a heartwarming smile and kissed him once more, "Ok." She turned back to cooking with Kyo's arm still around her.

"Ohayo, Honda-san." Came a soft voice, making Kyo growl slightly, protectively holding Tohru closer.

Tohru's turquoise eyes lit up and she turned her head to look at Yuki in the doorway, "Yuki-kun, o-ohayo! Are you . . . feeling better?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, which earned a glare from the pale nezumi. Yuki nodded as he approached them.

"Hai, I am, Honda-san. And I'm sorry for last night." Kyo's rival said, staring at her.

"Yuki . . . I understand what happened . . . " Tohru whispered, smiling at him.

The onigiri pulled away from Kyo and hugged Yuki. A cloud of purplish smoke appeared as there was 'poofing' sound. In Tohru's hands was what once was Yuki. A small, light purple rat was in her hands. The brown haired girl kissed Yuki's mouse-like nose, holding him close.

"I still need you, Yuki-kun . . . To be there for me like a brother." She said.

Yuki's purple eyes widened and he stared up at her, "Honda-san?"

Tohru held the small rat close, "You're like a brother to me, Yuki-kun . . . "

Kyo crossed his arms, "Damn rat . . . " He muttered.

"I can still be Honda-san's brother, you baka neko!" Yuki glared at his rival as he changed back, making Tohru squeal at his naked form.

"So, what!" Kyo yelled, glaring back at him.

Soon the two broke out into an arguement, insulting each other. Tohru sweatdropped, looking away.

"Ano . . . Yuki-kun . . . Your clothes . . . " She managed to say, blushing fiercely.

Yuki's eyes widened more and he quickly pulled his clothes back on, his snow white skin turning pink, "Gomen . . . "

Tohru giggled and squeezed his hand, "Do you have another meeting with the student council?" She asked.

"Hai." Yuki nodded, "I won't be able have breakfast today. But save some when I get back." The nezumi walked back out.

"That damn rat interrupted our moment . . . " Kyo pouted, fuming as he glared after the other Sohma.

"Kyo . . . " Tohru giggled once more and kissed him, "He didn't mean too." She said.

"Whatever . . . " Kyo replied, looking away, blushing now.

_'cause you're mine  
That's all i need to know  
The sunshine's everywhere we go  
It's so right cause i've got you to hold  
Every night yeah_

_

* * *

_

Japanese Words

nezumi - rat

Baka - stupid, moron, idiot

Gomen - sorry

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

Neko - cat

Neko-chan - Tohru has to have a pet name for Kyo, ne? So, this is it! n.n

Hai - yes

-san - used at the end of one's name in politeness

Onigiri - rice ball

Inu - dog

* * *

Silver: Well, Yuki kinda got over it . . . But not completely. Well, leave a lovely review on your way out and see you in chapter 3! Ja'ne. 


	3. Chapter 3: I love Her

The Lucky One

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Side story toChapter 9 of Beautiful Soul. First attempt at a Kagura x Yuki fic. Now that Kyo and Tohru's secret is out, Kagura and Yuki both have no one left to love. They both struggle to cope with Kyo and Tohru's relationship. Can they both find love in each other or will they find love elsewhere? Kagura x Yuki.

* * *

Silver: Kaguralover, I updated, I updated. Lol. I guess you're a Kagura fan? Anyways, Here's the next chapter and I'll see you at the end. Ja'ne.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki, Kagura, or Fruits Basket or the song. I only own the computer to write this on and the plot to this story. Fruits Basket belongs to its original creator and Funimation and the song, The Lucky One, belongs to Faith Hill.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - flashbacks, dreams or someone's conscience is speaking_

_

* * *

_

A/N - _

* * *

_

Chapter Three

A bored-like sigh escaped the Prince's lips as Takei, the current president of the Kaibara High Student Council, ranted on about school dress codes and other pointless stuff. Yuki rested his chin on his hand, his mind completely blank, except for the kiss that he and Kagura had shared last night in his secret base.

'Why did I kissKagura, when I love Tohru?' He thought, boredly drawing on his paper.

The same voice in his heart spoke again, _Because . . . you love her . . . You only loved Tohru like a younger sister, and she loved you like an older brother._

'But . . . Kagura loves Kyo . . . ' He thought.

_Does she love him now, since you kissed her and since Kyo chose Tohru over her?_

The nezumi's heart fluttered, his heart beat starting to race as the feeling of his and Kagura's kiss flooded back into his mind, 'Her kiss . . . '

'Kagura's kiss was warm, kind, and . . . loving . . . '

_You do **love **her._

"I . . . love . . . her . . . " Yuki mumbled.

"What was that Sohma-san?" Takei raised an eyebrow, staring at the popular rat through his big framed glasses.

"I . . . " Yuki shook his head, clearing it, "Gomen, Takei-san." A false smie tugged at his lips, "I was thinking to myself. May I be excused?"

"Of course, Sohma-san, and then I'll talk all the teachers into giving you all A's, and allow you to skip school for the rest of the year . . . " The Student Council President said sarcastically, smiling as well, but his dark eyes told differently, "You may not be excused from this meeting, Sohma-san! You are a vital member of the Student Council, and it's up to you, as the next President, to attend _every_ meeting!"

Yuki rolled his eyes in annoyance and stood, "Just shut up already, all you're doing is boring all of us to death with that talk of yours. You're only talking about attendance when the attendance is great as it is."

"Yes, but what about test scores?" Takei said, staring at him in shock.

"I don't care about all of that." Yuki replied, standing, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a family problem to attend to." The Sohma walked out, leaving a stunned Takei and a murmering Student Council shocked, all eyes staring after him.

"What was that all about, Takei-san?" Asked the Treasurer of the Student Council.

"I . . . Ahem," Takei stood straight, fixing his glasses, "It was nothing, Minako-san, let's proceed shall we? What's our next topic?" He asked, looking at the rest of the members.

"Um, about the upcoming graduation, for the Seniors, sir . . . "

_Well i pulled back down to my upstreet apartment  
And the air never works in that old place  
Twenty-seven and i thought i'd be further along  
Than just this rented space  
I got no papers to read  
I got no cable tv  
And i got no places to be  
I got no people to meet_

_

* * *

_

Japanese Words

nezumi - rat

Gomen - sorry

-san - used at the end of one's name in politeness

* * *

Silver: I know this seems kind of short, but it's all I can come up with. n.n; Sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4: Aishiteru

The Lucky One

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Side story to Chapter 9 of Beautiful Soul. First attempt at a Kagura x Yuki fic. Now that Kyo and Tohru's secret is out, Kagura and Yuki both have no one left to love. Kagura x Yuki.

* * *

Silver: I'm sorry about not updating this story in ages. School, computer problems, summer vacation, and writer's block all got in the way. I will try to update this story more often now. They maybe slow, but I will give it my all. Thanks goes out to my reviewers!

Prettypinkpeacock - Thank you. Sorry about the last chapter being short. I kinda got side tracked with my ShigureTohru fic...

Kiwadoi Seiitsu - Here's an update, don't kill me, please.

The Cucumber Lady - I finally got this story updated. It's been sitting in my computer, collecting computer dust...

Kaguralover - I'm sorry for not updating this story in months. I lost interest in it after chapter three... But now I decided to finish it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki, Kagura, or Fruits Basket. I only own the computer to write this on and the plot to this story. Fruits Basket belongs to its original creator and Funimation.

* * *

" . . . " - talking

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - flashbacks, dreams or someone's conscience is speaking_

_

* * *

_

A/N - I am no longer using Faith Hill's _The Lucky One_ for this story. I think this story will end with just four chapters.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

_Ding dong!_

A look of confusion passed onto her face as she looked up, hearing the doorbell ring. Kagura's mother, dressed in a simple dress, looked over as well.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ms. Sohma gently set a tray of food down, "Kagura-chan, why don't you get the door?"

"Hai, Okaasan." The brown haired buta gracefully stood, making her way over to the door.

Quickly unlocking the door, she opened it. Her grey eyes widened in surprise at the visitor. Standing in the door way was a silvery haired teen, with dark purple eyes, a sad and gentle look on his pale face.

"Y-yun-chan?" Kagura gasped in surprise, putting her slender hands to her lightly blushing face.

"Kagura...chan..." The nezumi whispered, breathing heavily.

Yuki fell onto his knees, gasping for breath. His fellow Jyuunishi member quickly knelt beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yun-chan, what is it?" Kagura asked, worriedly looking at him.

A smile graced her cousin's lips and before she could say another word, she found herself in Yuki's arms. He whispered words against her skin, burying his face into her neck. The seventeen-year-old's actions confused her as her blush deepened.

"Y-yuki, I can't understand you..." Kagura replied, gently placing her free hand on his head.

"I...love...you..." Were the only words that came out of Yuki's mouth, loud enough for Kagura's ears only.

A gentle smile formed on Kagura's lips as tears formed in her eyes. Happy at hearing those three words from him, Kagura embraced the nezumi, holding him close.

"I love you too, Yuki..." She whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Yuki sat straight, looking down at the older Sohma before him. A true gentle smile on his graceful lips.

'I may not love you, the way I love Honda-san, but Kagura-chan...I will learn to cherish you...' He thought, his purple gaze meeting Kagura's grey ones.

As if reading his thoughts, she nodded and their lips met in a gentle kiss. This time the kiss was full of their love, for each other.

'I'll cherish you too, Yun-chan...'

_Aishiteru..._

-Owari-

_

* * *

_

Japanese Words

Buta - Boar, pig (mainly means boar)

Yun-chan - Kagura's nickname (or pet name) for Yuki.

nezumi - rat

-chan - used at the end of a young child's or a girl's name that is close with one

Owari - The End

* * *

Silver: Believe it or not, this is the **very**last chapter of this Yuki/Kagura fic. It may seem short, but it took me all day to write it. I worked on it from 10 am to 4 pm. Please bare with me. There will be more stories, featuring Kagura and Yuki in the future. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and I thank you all for waiting so patiently for the very long update.

Leave a review on your way out. Thank you and see you in a future KaguraYuki story!


End file.
